


The Masseuse

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader is a masseuse that Dean visits after an extremely stressful hunt.





	The Masseuse

Dean hated the Jinn. Hated every damned one of those son of a bitches, and this case was no different than any of the others he and Sam had dealt with in the past. Glad for it to be over, Dean drove back home rode hard and put up wet. Everything ached. 

“I’m getting’ too old for this shit, Sammy.” He complained as he drove. 

Sam chuckled at his older brother, “Dean, you’ve been saying that for years.” 

Dean heaved in a deep breath and tried to relax his back, but the muscles seems to keep tightening and seizing up. When he had to actually stop the car twenty minutes from the bunker due to a muscle cramp, that’s when he decided to seek out professional help. He dropped his brother off at the bunker and headed into town to find one of those fancy massage places he’d always heard about. He wasn’t going to get any sleep until he got the kinks worked out, so he figured he might as well do the job right. Dean pulled up to a place called Touch Therapy and swaggered in ready for some instant relaxation. Except, he wasn’t going to get that here. 

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t take walk-ins.” The snooty receptionist said loudly.

Immediately, his shoulders sank in disappointment, “Ah, ok can I make an appointment?” he asked. 

The receptionist looked him up and down making him slightly uncomfortable. Just as she was about to turn him away slightly older woman came out from one of the back rooms to investigate the issue.

Once she was made aware of the situation she held out a business card, “Call this number, Sir. She will be happy to help you.” 

Dean took the offered card and glanced at the information it offered. 

With a single raised eyebrow he questioned, “Y/N, all appointments, anytime?” 

The older woman nodded, “She’s a freelance masseur. She can help I’m sure.”

Dean thanked her for her help and gave the other girl an agitated glance before returning to his car. He pulled out his cell phone and entered the number provided to him. The call was answered on the second ring. 

“Hello?” Came a kind, breathy voice.

“Uh…yeah…hi.” He stuttered.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked. 

“Yeah…sorry. Um, I was given your business card at Touch Therapy just a few minutes ago…” he started to explain. 

“Oh! You need an appointment then!” she exclaimed. 

Dean smirked, aware she couldn’t see him. 

“Well I was hoping to get some relief today.” Dean stated.

“Well…I’m sorry, what did you say your name was?” She asked. 

Dean exhaled, “I didn’t. Sorry. It’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you Dean, I’m Y/N, and actually my last appointment just cancelled before you called so I have time if you can meet me at the address on the card.” She offered. 

Dean smiled feeling relieved that he may actually get some sleep that night. 

“Great! That’s great. I’ll be there in 10. Thanks Y/N.” 

He ended the call, put baby in drive and headed for salvation. Less than 10 minutes later he was pulling down a long dirt road that ended at an old historic home hidden away in a wooded clearing. As he got out of the car he noted the peaceful presence of the wildlife that surrounded the house. The flora was amazing and seems to almost caress the home with its vines and soft green leaves. Here and there color would pop into focus from well-placed flower beds and rose bushes.

“It’s like a freaking after-life….tranquil and too quiet.” He whispered.

He walked up to the door and lifted his hand to knock just as the door was opening. 

“Dean, I presume?” a young, strikingly beautiful woman asked. 

He only nodded, picking his jaw up from the floor. She motioned him in with a flourish of her arm and closed the door behind him. Inside the house was kept warm, but not overly so. The walls were calming colors such as, blues, soft gray, and a soft natural green. Dean smelled a heavenly aroma of lavender and vanilla waft by his nose as she led him to the furthest room down a long hallway. This room was soft grey with accents of lavender and creams.

“Have you done this before, Dean?” She asked as she readied the table he was to lay on. 

“Uh…” he cleared his throat and tried again. “N-no, first time.” He stammered with a slight smile. 

She smiled back kindly and nodded. 

“It’s alright. I’ll step out for a moment to grab you a warm towel, when I do I’ll just need you to slip out of your clothes and lay down on the table face down. You can put that robe over your lower body if it makes you more comfortable.” She explained and pointed to the robe hanging on a hook on the back of the door. 

“Also, the cabinet here…” she pointed to a closet on the opposite wall. “Place your clothes, keys, cell phone, etc. in there.” Dean nodded and she left the room.

His heart hammered as he disrobed. He was not comfortable in the least, but he hoped that would be changing as soon as she got to the massage. He did as she instructed but left the robe on the door. He wasn’t the type to be shy. Besides, he knew he had nothing to hide. He laid face down, placing his face in the hole that was made for him to breathe and shut his eyes as he breathed in that pleasant scent. A few minutes later she entered the room again without so much as a creak from the door.

“I’ll start now, please let me know if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable.” She spoke softly. 

He didn’t answer verbally, just took a deep breath and let his arms dangle off the sides of the table. She came around the table to stand just at his waist and pulled his arm up to place it on the table next to him. As she worked he kept feeling her bump his hand and it wasn’t until she stood on her toes to reach the opposite side that he realized just what his hand was brushing against. His breathe caught briefly before a smirk grew slowly on his face. He bit his lip and curled his first two fingers slightly up. The next time she leaned over him his fingers slid across the soft fabric of her yoga pants on crease between her folds. She cleared her throat but didn’t pull away. 

“Okay Dean,” she said breathily. “I’ll need you to flip to your back now, please.” She instructed. 

He grunted and growled as he moved and purposely let the warm towel she’d brought to drape over him fall to the floor. Dean kept his eyes closed but could swear she stopped breathing momentarily.  
She didn’t replace the towel, and as her hands slid up his legs massaging his feet first, then his calves and up to his thighs where she lingered close to the creases of each thigh, Dean’s cock grew. He kept his breathing steady, but his heart was racing. Would she throw him out? It didn’t take long to figure out that she was enjoying this as much as he was because this time when she leaned over to seemingly adjust the soft melody that flowed from the small speaker on the table across from him, she brushed against his fingers again. She was wet and it was seeping through the thin material of her clothing.  
Finally, Dean opened his eyes to stare straight up at her. At the same time, she cast her eyes down to his and they locked together. Her breathing was coming in quick pants and her lips were slightly open. Without saying anything, Dean reached out and rubbed his thumb down the seam of her pants following it between her thighs. She bit her lip and slid her hand down his chest stopping only to tweak each nipple lightly before continuing down to his tight stomach, across the V at his hips and scratching her nails through the pubic hair right at his pelvic bone.  
Dean’s hips jutted up slightly and a small groan escaped him. 

“The ladies at Touch Therapy didn’t mention this was part of the package.” Dean’s voice was low and gravely. 

She smiled, “It usually isn’t.” She admitted as she slid her hand further down to grasp him at the base of his thick hard dick. 

He growled and grabbed her hip bringing her closer to him.

“Just relax.” She whispered. 

He swallowed thickly, his thumb circling her hip. She gave his cock two long slow strokes before gliding her hand down to cup his balls and give a slight squeeze. He hissed pleasurable and bucked his hips pushing himself into her palm.

“Oh fuck…” he breathed. 

The hand that had been caressing his chest was suddenly gone and he almost opened his eyes until he heard a loud wet sound over and over as she stroked him. He knew she was fingering her own pussy as she played with his cock and it almost sent him over the edge. He had to look, he couldn’t help himself. Dean opened his eyes and glanced down at his cock in her hand, biting his lip at the wonderful pressure that was building there. He flexed his hands, trying hard to keep from letting go. When he laid his head back down he looked to his left. There she was standing over him, her arm outstretched, small hand wrapped around this massive cock stroking like her life depended on it, while her other hand was buried in the front of her pants, fingers moving punishingly over her clit with the occasional delve into her heated depths.  
He couldn’t fucking take it! The site was too much. Dean decided to do something other than lay there before it was too late and he exploded all over her. He reached out and shoved her pants down her legs, surprised to find her without panties. She stepped out of them without missing a beat. Dean licked his lips and looked up at her. 

“Can you…put your foot up here.” He asked her. 

When she lifted her leg to put her foot up on the table by his head. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her over his face as he scooted the top half of his body to hang almost off the table. Her stroking became quicker shorter strokes and she began using her other hand to massage his balls as well.  
With a groan, Dean pulled on her hips as he brought his head up delving between her folds licking a wet line from her entrance to circle her throbbing clit and back again. She whimpered and her grip tightened around him. Dean wrapped his hand around the calf of the leg she was balancing on and lifted her to straddle his face. She began to gyrate her hips, fucking herself on is tongue. 

“God yes!” she shouted as she moved. 

His fingers tightened on her hips and he stuck his tongue out as far as he could as she rode him. The feel of her pussy clenching around his tongue drove him crazy and he started thrusting up into her hot palm. “Squeeze harder, sweetheart.” He gritted out. 

Her hand tightened and her hips sped up. Dean’s shouts were muffled by her soaking pussy as he ate her with vigor. 

“Fuck you taste good, baby.” He growled. 

“Cum for me.” He demanded. 

She pushed herself down into his face and ground herself around on his mouth, the scruff on his chin causing jolts to course from her clit to the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh f-fuck…I’m gonna….” She moaned as her orgasm washed over her making her hand spasm around Dean’s thrusting cock. 

“Shit! Fuuuuck…” he called as she milked every drop of come from his aching balls.

As they came down from their highs together, she climbed down from his face and handed him the towel that had been forgotten before their tryst started. She were both shaking and relaxed, sated. Dean cleaned himself up and started to redress as she headed to the door to leave the room. 

“Hey, wait.” He requested. 

She looked back over her shoulder with a smile. 

“C-can I call you again? Not just for this but…” He stammered out. 

Her smile grew and she nodded, “Please do, Dean.” 

He smiled back. “Thank you.” He said. 

She shook her head and as she walked out the door she responded, “No, Dean. Thank you.”


End file.
